


Happenstance

by Th3gab3



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Gen, dva you hooligan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3gab3/pseuds/Th3gab3
Summary: Hana has a nice night out, when a happy little happenstance comes her way.





	Happenstance

With such a busy schedule, Hana Song always appreciated any time away from her famous and prestigious moniker of D.Va to just relax, have a nice time, you know? Luckily, this night was one of those precious times as she found herself at a fancy but not too snobby restaurant, with a nice steak dinner, medium rare with a nice batch of seasoning, veggies on the side, and a cool glass of water.  

_'And such a nice view of this quaint city...'_ She thought, looking out the window and watching the people stroll on by as the occasional car drifted and went. It was peaceful, nice, a welcome contrast to the blaring stages and adrenaline fueled action of a tournament. Sighing, she remembered that just tomorrow, she would go onto another stage, wreck another "pro", and then leave for the next place she was due for. Same old same old, which meant she was never in one place for too long. She loved the travel, but not when it meant she got one,  _maybe_ two hours of sightseeing. Still, count your blessings and whatnot. Especially when those blessings are a wonderfully cooked steak.

After she had finished and paid for the meal, she stood up to leave, thinking of where to go next. ' _Maybe that cutesy candy shop? Oh! What about that bookstore? There was also-hm?'_ Hana was pulled from her thoughts as she felt someone tapping on her arm. Turning around and expecting a fan asking for her autograph, she saw a man who looked like he may have had just a  _bit_ too much to drink. Sounded like it too.

"Excuuuuse me-hic!-miss. I do believe I'm ready to pay, and may I-hic!-shaaay that the compliments do indeed go to de chef!" Blinking slowly, he moved to pull out his wallet. Hana was about to tell him that no, she wasn't a waitress when he pulled out his credit card and thrust it at her that she got an idea. Sure it wasn't very polite idea, not very becoming of gaming idol and superstar D.Va, but nothing ventured means nothing gained, right?

"Yes sir, have a nice night." She said with a smile, that turned mischievous as she walked away. Reaching the door, she turned around to see if the gentleman or anyone else had noticed. The man was too busy drunkenly doing something on his phone, while the other patrons in the restaurant were paying no mind to her. With a final smirk, she walked out, twirling the card between her fingers before pocketing it.  _'He should be fine. Suit like that? No way that man wasn't rolling in cash.'_ She reasoned as she got to her rental car. Sitting inside, she knew exactly where she wanted to go. Pulling out her phone, she messaged the group of other players in the competition.

**(** 9:38 PM **) D.Va** : Some guy thought i was the waitress and handed me his credit card. drinks on me.  
**(** 9:38 PM **) D.Va** : ;)  
**(** 9:39 PM **) TheLegend27** : holy shit hana

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this post http://textsfromwatchpointgibraltar.tumblr.com/post/168982175113  
> because like what a freakin power move
> 
> also shameless plug but follow my blog on tumblr @ nazi-killing-gizmo cuz the more the merrier if u know what im fuckin sayin amiRITE


End file.
